


UNDERWORLD-FINDING DESTINY.

by Lasttime2014



Category: Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasttime2014/pseuds/Lasttime2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darklight industries is the leading company in killing,capturing and experimenting on dark creatures of myth,VAMPIRES AND LYCANS.What happens when one of their employees is found to be a certain vampire and hybrid's soulmate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	UNDERWORLD-FINDING DESTINY.

I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS DEPICTED IN THIS STORY FOR THIS CHAPTER OR ANY OF THE FUTURE CHAPTERS.

CHAPTER 1

His name was John.John Corvick

He had worked as a low level tech engineer at Darklight industries for 5 years before he actually met 'her',as the others called her.He hadn't known what they were talking about for the most part.He just kept the computer in good working order and left it at that.No more,no less.

He was called to the lower levels science and research lab when it seemed every other tech had already gone home and no one else was on call inside the building.He had cursed his luck,wanting nothing but to go home,grab a cold coke and relax by the fire.Not happening,it seemed.With a sigh of defeat he had gotten clearance and headed down.

The lab was huge.More huge than any lab he had ever seen before.But Darklight industries was rich and only had the best.Yet seemed to have crap taste in computers,he mused.Nothing had surprised him much until he fixed the computers and the alarms had began to blare loudly in warning.The scientists and researchers had turned pale.

'Shit,she's trying to escape again.Get to the cage and try to contain her.Call H-security.'One of the lead scientists said as he began punching in codes to a huge steel door.

'H-security?Right,as if that will help.She took them all down last time.'another young scientist snorted,yet ran comply.H-security stood for high level security,guys with more guns,hard training and ammunition than China had rice.He never fancied anyone could touch them,let alone take them down.

He decided to have a small peep into the computers and see which of their pet gorillas was giving them trouble.Looking through the files,he wished he hadn't.'Her' file was there,right open for the world to see.

PROFILE 352(INCOMPLETE)

NAME:SELENE.

SEX:FEMALE.

AGE:LOOKS 26 REALLY 1,500.

THREAT LEVEL:TRIPLE RED.

MATE:?

STATUS:ESCAPED.

SPECIES:VAMPIRE(CURRENT QUEEN AND LEADER OF THE VAMPIRE NATION.)

 

#####################################

SON OF A BITCH!

He glanced at the letter on th wall.He was in fucking sector B.If he ran,he could make it to sector A,up the elevator and outta here before she reached them.Where these guys INSANE?

Vampire attacks had increased since the vampire publicised disappearance of their queen.The government had claimed no knowledge of her whereabouts and now she's being experimented on HERE.

HELL NO!

He was outta here.And quitting the next day.John never got far.

The lead scientist opened the steel doors,only for the lights to go off and his last sensation being his neck being snapped.

'AHHHHHHHH!'

'NO,WAIT,PLEASE DONT.....!'

'DON'T HURT ME!'

'I WANNA LIVE!GET ME THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!DON'T LET ME DIE!'

John was frozen as the sounds of the massacre reached him through the dark before being silenced.He trembled as he thought of his turn.He was going to die down here.And he was just fucking 24.Talk about an 'if I die young.'moment.

The lights came back on and he looked back.Nobody was there.Even the bodies of the scientists were gone.He turned to leave once again,only to find her in front of him.Selene.The vampire queen.

She was naked,having been so in the lab where they had experimented on her and seemingly unable to find clothes.Her skin was pale,her breasts perfectly shaped,figure,ass,hips and all excellent.Full,red lips.Glowing blue eyes and shoulder length raven hair.She was looking at him deeply.Her feral eyes raging with emotions from lust,want,love,adoration and so many others.

John hesitated a second and turned to run.Only to find her in front of him again.Damn,she was fast.Her words were loud and clear when said.

'MINE.'

Her mouth latched itself to his neck,her perfect white fangs biting into him.The sharp stinging pain all he felt as his world went dark.

#####################################

He woke up in a normal looking bed.Glancing around him,he found himself in a hotel room.There in front of him,still naked,was selene.Seeing him awake,she moved towards him as he moved backwards from her before her strong grip stopped his movements.She unzipped his trousers and fished around for his cock and gently stroking it.She gazed at it lovingly as it grew to it's six inches.The pleasure causing it to start leaking precum at it's head.

With a kiss to its head,she begun sucking gently on it,letting her head bob up and down as she worshipped it with her mouth,John almost going cross eyed at the sensation.Soon his whole length was inside her mouth and her sucking increased.He was going to blow soon.She released his cock and sucked on his balls,cleaning each before addressing him for the first time.

'Cum,my love.Release all that cum in my mouth.Let me taste your thick seed my king.Let me swallow your sperm,your hot spunk.Give it to me baby.'

He came and selene sealed her lips over his dick as she milked his spunk into her mouth.She swallowed his load with pleasure,the taste of her mate pleasing her.She cleaned his cock gently in her mouth and kissed his cheek.

'Sleep,john.You'll be safe now.With me.I'll never leave you.Have no fear,love.Sleep.'

Too tired to argue,john fell back on the bed and selene removed the rest of his clothes before slipping under the covers with him.She could not mate with him yet,she angrily thought.Not after what those humans had done,but when the time was right,she would make love to her soulmate and no one would stop her.She cuddled her mate and fell into a deep relaxing sleep.

################ #################### 

COMPLETE PROFILE 352

NAME:SELENE.

STATUS:ESCAPED(ON THE RUN WITH SUPPOSED MATE,JOHN CORVICK)

MATE:JOHN CORVICK.(FORMER DARKLIGHT EMPLOYEE,TECHNOLOGY REPAIR DIVISION)

BIOLOGICAL STATUS:PREGNANT.FORCEFULLY BRED AND MATED WITH LYCAN MALE ON REQUEST FROM DARKLIGHT HEAD OF ADMINISTRATION.EMBRYO GIVEN DESIGNATION,EVE.

TO BE CONTINUED.


End file.
